narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinyūrei Hyūga
| status =Alive | birthdate =June 2 | age =25 | gender = Female | height =? | weight =? | blood type =AB | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = | classification = | reg =272638 | academy =6 | chunin =7 | jonin =9 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can | nature = Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Dark Release Swift Release | jutsu = Jūkenkōtai Zokasanshin | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = s }} Background Personality Appearance Abilities Intelligence Chakra and Physical Prowess Byakugan Ninjutsu Jinyurei is very skilled in the art of Ninjutsu, utilizing variety of its forms in combative and non-combative purposes. She is noted of being extreme skilled in the use of the Dual Collaboration Technique, taking not only her chakra control to a level achievable by normal means, but also allowing her to actively and combine chakra natures. This great feat is display by her ability to reproduce chakra, allowing her to make active and passive use of the technique, and swift chakra in combat. Her talent really shines in that she is capable of effortlessly utilizing several s at a single time. She is a notable practitioner of , , and . Medical Ninjutsu Having trained in the use of Medical Ninjutsu at a young age, she began training under and , which lead to her being taught the . progressing from there, Jinyurei began to use her Dark Release kekkei genkai to acquire chakra from her target's which she would divert to the seal itself. Nature Transformation Space-Time Ninjutsu Fuinjutsu Taijutsu Concerning the art of hand to hand combat, Jinyurei is highly proficient and effective in terms of taijutsu, often being called very lethal. Utilizing the in combination with the and her , she is capable of completely mutilating the tenketsu and chakra network of a target, ending their career in the blink of an eye in the heat of battle. By projecting chakra from the tips of her fingers, she boosts the sharpness of the blades already present with the chakra scalpel, allowing her to cut destroy tenketsu and chakra network veins with a simply thrust of her hand. By projecting the blades, she can even achieve the feat from a great distance, taking out foes with minimum effort on her part. Being naturally fast, flexible and agile, Jin is capable of closing distances in a short period of time, which can often compliment her main style of fighting, the . Because are merely nodes from which chakra can be released, the Gentle Fist style can be used to effectively alter the flow of chakra within the body with a mere tap. While most would agree that in a heated and swift fight, altering the chakra of a target would be near impossible, the clarity of Jinyurei's Byakugan, it's perception and she speed greatly take advantage of this. By simply striking a tenketsu, Jin can cause extreme pain within the targeted area, which will literally affect internal organs and muscles in an around that particular tenketsu. While in most cases it stuns the target, it can also disrupt the motor functions of the body within that area, effectively lowering the response time of that body part, causing extreme pain and even affect the balance of the target, leaving them very open to further attacks. Because she is so effective at striking moving targets, in and out the heat of battle, Jin can end a battle before it can truly start. This can cause severe mental, psychological and physical effects to the target, most of which can quickly bring a healthy shinobi into a life or death situation in as little as a few strikes. By completely closing the tenketsu, the user can disrupt the target's motor, and cognitive functions to a much greater degree, inducing disorientation, intense spasms within the musculature and nervous systems, induce unconsciousness and in the worst case, death. Typical areas one would target to achieve such effects are the ears, temple, rear of the neck, eyes, chin, throat, nose, chest, and various arteries around the circulatory system. Coupled with her flexibility, she can simply tap pressure points and alter the flow of chakra within a target, causing all sorts of ill effects for a target while putting systematic stress on their mind and body. Such stress can turn a typical Chunin and Jonin into a non-combative force within a few blews. Kenjutsu Trivia *Jinyurei's Databook entry states: **Her birthday is June 2, the middle of the year in the southern Hemisphere. She was born at 1:00 am. *Due to Jinyurei recreating the chakra of Swift Release within her body via the Dual Collaboration Technique, it is not regarded as a .